


Acting on Impulse

by WolfstarGarden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders' Era, Porn With Plot, Smut, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarGarden/pseuds/WolfstarGarden
Summary: Everybody gets far more than they bargained for when James decides to payback Remus and Sirius for gatecrashing his first date with Lily. Featuring the best kind of nakedness in the Shrieking Shack, chocolate and a spot of tea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic on AO3! YAY!
> 
> I hope you liked it, and I plan to tidy up some old fics and start publishing here. This is the first fan fic I've actually written in quite a while, but I was really, really missing the Wolfstar. It's almost PWP, but it's not quite raunchy enough and there's probably a fraction too much plot, but eh. Enjoy the puppy love. :D

**Acting on Impulse**

 

Remus held the newspaper up high. It was charmed, see-through on his side, opaque on the other. It was the perfect hiding place, especially when he and Sirius were hiding from someone as obtuse as James. Smart he was, canny – not so much.

Of course, the two teens hadn’t figured on Evans’ powers of observation. A newspaper was a muggle cliché of an observational hiding place, not that either of them were aware of that.

So it lasted only a little while before they were sprung.

Remus and Sirius were sitting close together at a table in the corner of Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop in Hogsmeade. They were being periodically showered with paper confetti and gold glitter, which Sirius liked to shake from his hair, flicking scraps and specks all over both of them and their table. Remus didn’t notice too much, though. It was typical of Sirius, so that was fine, but more so he was just too busy enjoying himself watching James on his date with Evans.

It was the first official date she’d agreed to go on with him, so Remus and Sirius naturally thought it only appropriate that they gatecrash it. Remus knew nothing they could do would ruin it really – Evans and James were a good match and just too thick and stubborn to admit it. Remus had caught them snogging a few times in one of the secret passages that he used to go to and from the library. And he was pretty sure James was using that corridor deliberately so he could prove to his friends that Evans was letting him feel her up.

Remus preferred not to be a forced voyeur, so gatecrashing their date was a little bit like payback, too. As for Sirius, he just enjoyed chaos.

So Remus had ordered them a pot of earl grey and a plate of scones, and Sirius had topped both of their cups up with a bottle of Bulgarian vodka sent to him by a cousin from the Durmstrang school. They were both being terribly naughty getting a daytime-drunk happening, though at least they were both of age. Sixth year was rolling around to its final term, and spring had just sprung.

It might have been the alcoholic influence that blew their cover.

James and Evans were sitting across the table from each other, joined hands stretched between them, their eyes wide and dark and limpid with emotions. Remus and Sirius had their arms looped around each other, staying close to make certain the newspaper covered them both. They were – unsuccessfully - trying to keep their snickering silent. When James drew Evans’ hand to his lips, and murmured some inaudible sweet nothing to her, Sirius snorted so hard into his cup that he spattered tea all over the newspaper.

And Evans turned her head. James looked around, trying to see what had drawn her notice. But his usually keen eyes skimmed naively across the newspaper while Evans’ emerald gaze locked onto it, and narrowed suspiciously.

“Uh oh,” Sirius murmured, still giggling. “I think we’re discovered.”

“Damn,” Remus said, grinning. “And we never got to shoot those jets of confetti at them.”

“Uh, looks like Evans is coming over here. Should we...?”

“Run? Rather.”

Both Remus and Sirius stood up, the werewolf still clutching his charmed paper. But he stepped on Sirius’ motorcycle boot and tripped, and by the time he had righted himself Evans was upon them.

“What are you doing?” she hissed. “Do you think I won’t hit both of your bollocks with a bat-boil hex?”

Sirius’ hands dropped to his groin automatically, and Evan’s green eyes rolled inside their sockets. Remus slowly lowered the newspaper to cover his own genitals and blinked innocently at the girl glowering before them. Still seated at the table behind her, James was scowling in a way that suggested he was more amused than irritated.

“Ah, uhm... maybe we’ll ah ... be leaving, Remus?” Sirius stammered deliberately.

“Top notch idea, Padfoot. After me, then.” Remus winked at the storming redhead before him, and his mouth twitched as she was instantly disarmed. Lily Evans had a lot of respect for Remus, and he knew it. A simple gesture from him more often than not would defuse her fiery temper. So it was that as Remus and Sirius exited the building she simply stood there, quietly fuming.

And then they were outside the oppressive tea shop, and Sirius grabbed the younger boy’s hand, breaking into a sprint as he dragged him through the streets, glancing back to make sure Evans hadn’t changed her mind about hexing them. People scattered as the two boys raced through the narrow Hogsmeade walkways, laughing and shrieking like children.

“Where are we going, Padoot?” Remus gasped.

Sirius’ only answer was a maniacal laugh. Remus wasn’t really surprised. In fact, he doubted Sirius actually had an escape plan – he was probably just running for fun.

They ended up in the Shrieking Shack, racing all the way to the bedroom. The stairs creaked ominously beneath their thudding feet. Sirius flung himself at the bed, transforming mid leap and landing in a mass of shaggy black hair. Remus couldn’t slow down in time, momentum dragging him to land face first on the bed as well. He barely had time to turn over before Sirius in dog shape leapt upon him, promptly pinning him down to pant hot dog-breath into the lycan’s face.

“You’re heavy,” Remus said idly and shoved very effectively at Sirius, who flopped sideways and collapsed beside him instead. That was a perk of being a werewolf – there was supreme strength hidden in Remus’ wiry frame.

They sat quietly for a few moments, Remus trailing his fingers through the long, surprisingly silky, coat of dog-Sirius, occasionally scratching behind the Animagus’ ears. Sirius thumped his tail and panted happily, his eyes blinking shut in doggy-bliss.

Eventually, the two of them fell asleep.

Remus was the first to wake, an hour or two later, feeling groggy from the unplanned nap, and doubtless from the strong vodka as well. Sirius was no longer in his dog form, but was draped across Remus in a distinctly canine fashion. Remus didn’t mind at all – Sirius often cuddled up to him. They even occasionally clambered into one or the other’s bed when one of them was angry and unsettled, or had had a nightmare. Sirius was a touchy type of person, and one of the few Remus felt truly comfortable _being_ touchy with.

When he woke, Sirius’ head was nestled into the crook of Remus’ shoulder, a spray of black hair across his chest. Sirius’ arms were curled against Remus’ side, both of his legs looped over one of Remus’ own. He waited, quietly orienting himself, until Sirius roused as well.

But something wasn’t quite right. Remus could feel it, instinctually. The fine hairs at the back of his neck prickled, and eventually he became so agitated that he nudged his friend awake. “Padfoot.”

“Nyah... uhm. Yeah, Moony-kins?” Sirius mumbled sleepily. Remus often envied his friend’s ability to fall instantly asleep. Night time always set Remus on edge, and he spent hours tossing and turning most nights – which often resulted in day time naps.

“Someone’s been here.”

“Hm?” Sirius shook himself alert, springing up with easy grace. “Who?”

Remus groaned as he propped himself up on the bed, stretching. “I don’t know. I just feel it in my bones.”

Sirius sniffed the air, frowned and got up. He went to the door, and yanked on the doorknob. It didn’t move. He pulled again, and then sniffed again, turning to Remus with a thunderous expression. “We’ve been locked in! Wait-“ and he shifted again, falling to the floor with four feet, nose to the ground. He made a circuit of the room, before snuffling at the doorjamb again, and shifting back, face darker still. “It’s Prongs. Prongs and Evans have locked us in.”

Remus had been scouting the rest of the room while Sirius ran his inspection. And it seemed a revenge prank was in the works. For near the window was a Gryffindor cloak, spread across the ground, and settled carefully on it was a vase with two red roses, wine and chocolates, and a spattering of gilded glitter.

“Uh ... yeah. Padfoot?” Remus pointed queasily to the offending set up. “What the hell have they done?”

Sirius turned and looked. His fine face creased with horror as he took in the scene. “Looks like they’re giving us their date. Which is weird. But on the other hand ... look, wine!”

Remus rolled his eyes, crossing the room reluctantly to join Sirius on the picnic cloak. “You and alcohol, Pads. Something to do with all that pureblood. Pass the chocolate, will you?”

Sirius smirked at him. “You and chocolate, Moons,” he mimicked. “Something to do with all that wolfblood.”

They settled on the floor together, silently deciding to enjoy the treats as was clearly expected of them. Sirius poured out the strawberry wine, sweet and pink and sparkling and they tipped their glasses towards one another, and drank.

A pause stretched out for a moment. Then Remus said, “Ah. Padfoot, I believe this has been tampered with.”

Sirius squinted into his glass. “I believe foul play is afoot Moony.”

“So, ah ... what exactly have they done, Prongs and his redheaded temptress? I can feel the potion working, but what exactly is it working at doing, I’m not yet sure.”

Sirius had gone very still, and his voice was hollow. “Not a potions master, are you Moony. I think I know what it is. Ah. This could be ... very ... bad.”

“Hm?” Remus looked up, murmuring encouragingly.

Sirius’ expression was pained. “I wouldn’t tell you, but I think it might be worse if I didn’t. It’s an Impulse Potion.”

Remus blinked flatly. “Oh dear.”

“Oh dear indeed.”

Remus sucked his lower lip into his mouth and chewed on it thoughtfully. “D’you think maybe the chocolate has an antidote in it?”

Sirius smiled at him indulgently. “I highly doubt it. They’re probably laced with Impulse Potion, too. But a stronger dose won’t make things any worse, I suppose.” He snapped the box open, and took a sweet, then pushed the box towards Remus.

He plucked a square and popped it into his mouth, letting it melt over his tongue. “How long do we have?” he asked, voice slightly muffled.

Sirius shrugged. “Maybe ten minutes before the full strength is absorbed. It might be better to start getting drunk. Maybe that way we won’t remember what happens.”

The tension that erupted between them was sudden and instantaneous. Remus felt panic suffuse him. Oh, Merlin, did Sirius know already? Remus knew that Sirius wouldn’t be offended or find his interest loathsome. No, the reason Remus had never followed up on his desperate attraction for Sirius was because he didn’t want their friendship or the Marauder dynamic to be affected.

Drunk was starting to look like a good option.

“Indeed. Give me that bottle.”

They both drank deeply, refilling their glasses. A moment of silence drew out, but Remus’ mind was screaming with dangerous thoughts. He began to feel the pull of the potion as it suffused his system, tempting him to act. He filled the moment by speaking. “Why on earth would Prongs and Evans want to give us an Impulse Potion?”

Sirius eyed him cautiously. “I was wondering the same thing. Makes me wonder if they’re hiding somewhere to watch the effects of it. Luckily they’re not in the room with us – I’d be able to smell them if they were using the Cloak – they might see some things they’d rather not witness.”

Remus arched an eyebrow. “What are you planning to do?” he asked without thinking.

Sirius snorted without humour. “I’m not _planning_ anything. But that doesn’t leave me impervious. I can’t imagine why they would want us to have our inhibitions removed. Why they would want to force us to act on ... secret desires. Dammit, it’s affecting me already!”

Remus could already tell. His instincts were working, hightened by the potion’s effect. He could sense a change in Sirius’ base scent, could see the dilation of his pupils in the dim room. It lured him, aroused him.

Sirius attracted him on every level – their friendship, the trust between them, the wicked humour that they elicited from each other. There was a physical draw as well; no one could deny Sirius’ aristocratic beauty, tinged with arrogance. But Remus was drawn to _all_ of him - the obnoxious airs he put on to hide his vulnerabilities, his vibrant and primal emotions. Sirius’ personality paired very well with Remus’ own nature. They tempered each other, and when it came to their friendship, Remus was sure Sirius felt the same way.

As to the romantic and physical draws ... those he could never be sure of. Remus had resolved to be content with what he had, and so had never broached the subject, let alone acted on his desire.

But now, now his restraint was disappearing as the Impulse Potion worked its magic. It would push them both to act on their impulses alone, without rationality. As the last vestiges of self-control began to ebb away, Remus thought that at least one way or another, he would know what it would be like to feel Sirius’ lips on his own, and he would know if his long-denied emotions were reciprocated.

He glugged from his glass, emptying it again, and reached for another chocolate, keeping his eyes locked on the single window of the room. Its shutters swayed with rusty creaks as the breeze stirred them, the dappled sunlight of the afternoon spilling towards where they sat.

Remus’ eyes flicked back as he heard Sirius shift with a vague noise of discomfort. His friend was twisting his fingers together, looking as restless as Remus felt. The potion was certainly working. And there was something terribly attractive about seeing Sirius so exposed. Something wholly primal suddenly snapped inside Remus’ brain, and a predatory passion overtook him. With lupine grace, he launched himself across the cloak-rug and grabbed Sirius’ face, slamming their mouths together in pure, hot lust.

Sirius made a muffled noise of surprise, and then his hands came up and laced themselves through Remus’ curls, kissing him back with equal fire. It was all the encouragement Remus needed. He threw Sirius backwards, clambering over him as the brunet landed heavily on his back. Remus growled deep in his throat. Sirius responded with a winded gasp.

Remus ignored it, pulling his mouth away, nipping all the way along Sirius’ jaw line until he reached his earlobe. His hands dropped to Sirius’ chest and he fumbled against the fabric of the high-quality clothing until he found the arch of pectoral muscle, rubbing across it until his fingers found a nipple. He pinched, hard.

Sirius gave a squawking whimper, and shoved at Remus’ chest, heaving the werewolf off of him. Their eyes met, dark and intense. Sirius was breathless when he said, “Not that I don’t appreciate your interest, Remus, but are you always so rough?”

Remus growled again, desire pulsing through him. The potion was driving him, removing the caution he usually expressed with lovers. He resented the interruption, but meeting Sirius’ gaze helped him draw back a little; Impulse or no, he didn’t want to hurt his friend. The rest of Sirius’ words filtered slowly.through his brain.

“Appreciate my interest?” he echoed.

Sirius raised one hand and rubbed it against the coarse covering of stubble on Remus’ jaw. “I suspected there was something between us ... but I never knew for sure if it was just me. Thank Merlin it’s not. I’ve been desperate for this for too long.”

“Good,” Remus murmured, leaning down to nuzzle Sirius’ neck. “But the potion might make it hard for me to be gentle ... it’s stopping my usual restraint... and I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop. I don’t want to stop.”

Sirius spoke, his voice deep with passion. “I don’t want to stop either. And if werewolves are rough and tumble in bed, then let’s do that.” A grin stretched over his face, and he pulled on Remus’ hair with a sharp tug, kissing him again with fervour. For good measure, he gave Remus’ lower lip a small nip, and then his mouth parted, tongue reaching out to taste.

Remus had never known such desperate need, and each action seemed to spur the desire the potion had released. He dimly registered a frank astonishment that Sirius was eagerly meeting his every movement, every touch, their need equal. Any final doubts he may have had were rammed out of his mind when Sirius looped one leg over him, jerking his hips upwards, pushing their pelvises and other, more sensitive body parts deliciously together. Remus growled again, and Sirius made a noise of deep approval, pulling him closer.

Every inch of Remus’ body was screaming to be touched. Luckily, it wasn’t in Sirius’ nature to be submissive in any way, and the older boy did not wait for Remus to lead the way, despite him being the initiator. His fingers were working on Remus’ buttons with practiced ease, slipping each one free before forcing shirt away from wiry shoulders. Remus responded by grasping Sirius’ collar, and with one move wrenched his shirt open. Buttons clicked as they flew free and clattered to the floorboards nearby.

Sirius whimpered again, and drew back. “Do you know what this cost?!”

“I don’t care,” Remus murmured, his mouth burrowing into the hollow beneath Sirius’ Adam’s apple. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

“Well we can remedy that,” Sirius said with a grin, and pushed at Remus as he sat up. He made short work of their undershirts then tugged Remus back to him, their bare chests bumping together, glorious skin on naked skin.

Remus didn’t have much time to revel in the feeling of Sirius’ body against his, the heat of him, as the brunet wasn’t ready to stop. His mouth was against Remus’ shoulder as he reached down between them to unbutton Remus’ trousers, fumbling now they were sitting, legs awkwardly twined together, though neither of them really noticed. His hands slid down Remus’ back, feeling the coolness of his skin, surprisingly hairless, lean and taut with muscle; down, feeling the ridge of spinal bones and divots around the hips; down, under the covering of fabric, over the firm flesh encased within it. Remus wriggled his hips against Sirius’ touch, eager for more.

His own hands trailed over Sirius’ chest, feeling the angles of his muscles – defined by pure vanity – tweaking nipples again, before he pushed Sirius back to the floor, pressing burning kisses into his neck. Remus nibbled at him, pressing his tongue into Sirius’ skin, drinking his taste, breathing his scent. He raked his nails down Sirius’ sides, responding to the positive sounds Sirius’ made. He moved down Sirius’ firm belly, exploring, moving with sudden and deliberate slowness as he used his mouth to map his friend’s body.

There was no method or teasing in this seduction, just raw desire, and when Remus had made his way down to Sirius’ hips, he tore the buttons from the trousers, and yanked hard at the waistband, barely waiting as Sirius raised his hips to help. Remus glanced up, and their eyes met for a moment. Sirius’ lips were parted, his silver eyes gleaming with trust, with lust. Remus grinned, and tore his eyes away. He pressed his mouth yet a little lower, tracing the hard plane of Sirius’ flat pelvis; down to where the flesh was hard and sensitised, keen to keep learning the shapes of Sirius’ body.

He was rewarded well when he heard the _thunk_ of Sirius’ head falling back against the floorboards, hands twisting with delightful sharpness into his hair and begging him closer.

With an instinctual knowledge, and some experience, Remus knew to be gentler here, and he worked to give Sirius deep pleasure, paying attention to the responses each touch earned him, taking his time to draw out the exquisite torture that preceded release. His own body was electric with wanting.

Sirius stopped him before he could draw that final stroke, the touch that would tip him over the point of no return. Hands reached for him, and Sirius pulled him close, passionately kissing him. Remus wondered vaguely if he might taste a sliver of himself there, but he was more focussed on the feel of Sirius’ fingers biting into his shoulder blades, his chest heaving with laboured breaths. A sheen of sweat covered his skin, and Remus drew back to taste it, running his tongue along Sirius’ breastbone, low snuffling growls curling deep in his throat.

Sirius drew a deep, shaky breath, “Where did you learn to do that?”

“I didn’t learn. I just do it,” Remus said, but he was distracted by the body beneath him, his hands reaching, curling...

“Stop,” Sirius said, his voice hoarse. The word prickled inside Remus’ brain, the potion addling him, telling him to keep going. He raised his head, looking Sirius directly in the eye through his rumpled hair, and fought the potion with every bit of willpower he had. He had to do as Sirius asked. Sirius had asked him to stop. A sudden fear chilled his heart.

Sirius’ hand reached out and rested against his cheek. “My turn. Dunno if I’m as good as you, though. Don’t go getting your hopes up.”

The doubt that had slunk across him left just as abruptly. Remus let a grin stretch wolfishly across his face and flung himself backwards, throwing his arms wide. “Come and get me, Padfoot...” he beckoned.

Sirius wasted no time, and despite his words, Remus was more than happy. He lost track of the different sounds that escaped his throat, and hoped he wasn’t leaving too many fingernail marks across Sirius’ shoulders. He could feel when he hurt the brunet - Sirius would flinch a little, and his touch would become spasmodically tighter - but just being able to act on his true nature with the knowledge that Sirius fully trusted and accepted him was its own kind of glorious release.

Remus stopped Sirius early too. Somehow there was the same need within them, at least this first time, to feel that sweetest bliss together. So Sirius slithered up Remus’ body, and their mouths met again with intense fury, and they touched one another, lost in a blur of passion, until the only thing left was the ecstasy of that final twist, and the heat of combined ecstasy spilled between them.

And when it happened, Remus howled. His back arched, his body falling into Sirius’, fingers gripping the older boy’s shoulder with bruising pressure. Sirius clutched him tight, his gritted teeth pressed hard against Remus’ clavicle, one hand twined in Remus’ hair.

The lure of the potion still strummed through Remus’ veins, but it was tempered now by afterglow. There was still a burning need to touch, and to be touched, that luckily Sirius seemed to share, and so they lay in a tumble of naked limbs, until the soporific effect of satiation passed.

Eventually, Sirius sat up, and with a mumbled word, used his wand to freshen up the both of them. Then he reached his hand out, and helped Remus to sit up. He looped his arm around him, holding the younger boy close.

“That was unexpected,” Remus mumbled, hiding his face against Sirius’ chest, suddenly slightly embarrassed.

“Intense,” Sirius amended, his mouth close to Remus’ ear. “So good.”

“Mm.”

“Do you regret it?” Sirius asked, his voice suddenly alarmed. They both knew that the desire was real – no potion could fake that, only bring it closer to the surface. But acting on it might be a different thing.

“Not at all!” Remus said, quickly. “But I’m ... confused? Concerned? About where we go from here.”

“I think you should be my boyfriend, Remus. Because, actually, I have been wanting to fuck you for so long, not just because I find you ridiculously sexy, but because I’m actually in love with you. And you know I’m not lying, because that goddamned potion is still working on me.”

Remus blinked. “Ah. Good. Ah, that’s just what I feel. Almost feels stupid that we’ve never investigated it before. But I daredn’t risk our friendship.” Sirius’ words warmed him, and he smiled against Sirius’ skin, wondering if he could feel it.

Sirius was nodding agreement, his arm around Remus’ shoulders delightfully warm and comfortable. “I had no idea you would be so ... animalistic.”

Remus flushed, glad Sirius couldn’t see it.. “I’d be more reserved if that goddamned potion weren’t working on me, too.”

“Oh no,” Sirius said reassuringly. “It was a bit of a shock, but I like you the way you are, Remus. You’re Moony, and all of you is good.”

Remus made a noise of amusement. “I was actually surprised at how _un_ -animalistic you were. But I suppose that’s not so surprising. You may be an Animagus, but that’s based on who you are, not the other way around. It’s not written in your DNA like it is for me.”

Sirius chuckled lightly. “I still enjoyed the growling. And that howl ... wow. It tipped me over the edge in a way I’ve never known. It was incredible.”

“Oh,” Remus said, surprised. “That’s good.”

Sirius squeezed him. “Strange to think that my sedate, proper Moony is a complete beast between the sheets.” His voice was low and teasing.

“Out of them too, as it seems,” Remus murmured, and they both laughed a little, drawing apart to gaze at each other

Sirius glanced at the bottle and the box of chocolates not far from them. He hoisted one elegant eyebrow. “Fancy finishing them?” he asked, nudging Remus.

He smiled, twisting a lock of Sirius’ surprisingly silky hair in his fingers. “We don’t need them anymore.”

Sirius shrugged. “Wonder why Prongs and Evans thought we needed them in the first place. Merlin knows what they were thinking, setting this up.”

“How are we going to get out? They locked the door. You know Jimmy’s locking spells aren’t reversible – he’s too blasted clever for his own good.”

“Next time we spy on them, remind me to bring my lock knife. I guess they’re coming back. Should we get dressed, or surprise them?”

Remus grinned. “I think a naked surprise might be just the right sort of payback for this little stunt of theirs.”

Sirius reached for him, smiling, and tickled Remus’ chest, simply unable now not to touch. “Perhaps they’ve unwittingly done us a favour. This isn’t going to be the end, Remus. Even when this potion wears off, I simply won’t allow it. Not now I’ve had a taste of you.”

Remus sighed. “Does that make us boyfriends?” he eyed Sirius cheekily. They laughed together.

“I suppose so,” Sirius said at length, his voice uncharacteristically soft. He reached for Remus’ hand with his spare one, looping their fingers together. “Mm, boyfriend. So much of you to explore.”

Remus quirked an eyebrow. “Don’t you need to rest?”

Sirius shook his head, eyes glittering. “Not yet, though I may pay for it later.” His hand stretched across Remus’ chest, trailing idly, tracing his shape. “God, Remus! You’re amazing. I would never have imagined all that power inside you would be shared between the sheets.”

“It usually isn’t,” Remus murmured, reaching out to brush stray locks of ebon hair away from Sirius’ face. “I’ve only once before been able to be so utterly free. That was with another werewolf, who I met at a French support group that my parents sent me to. Otherwise, I show incredible restraint. I don’t enjoy hurting people.”

“It didn’t hurt, it was just a shock, like I said,” Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes towards him, scanning Sirius’ body for the bite marks, a raw, red scratches down his torso, and doubted that they hadn’t been at _all_ painful, but he was glad all the same that the ‘rough and tumble’ had been a turn on for Sirius.

Sirius followed his gaze, his eyes changing from quizzical to awe-filled. “Oh. Right. Well, I’m gonna have to come up with a few marvellous stories about how I got these. Wow – badges of hot sex, all over me. Thanks, Moony.”

Remus rolled his eyes again, but he was pleased. “You’re welcome.”

In the small silence that fell then, both of them realised the potion had lost its potency, only the tiniest dregs of its influence remaining. Remus looked at Sirius for a moment, then grabbed him around the neck, pulling him close to kiss him again, properly now, with feeling and intensity, proper passion, beyond raw lust. Sirius arced into his touch, and Remus’ bare skin tingled against Sirius’ as they enjoyed a sweeter moment.

In the background, an idle noise of tumbling locks echoed towards their ears.

“The door’s unlocked,” Sirius mumbled, sliding his tongue hungrily across Remus’ lower lip.

“Uh,” Remus replied, trying to press Sirius even closer.

That was the end of the conversation, as they deepened the kiss together, yearning for more contact, more touch, more emotion, more _more_.

And _that_ was put to a rude end when the door swung open on an impatient huff of air.

But the two boys only pulled away from each other when an ear-splitting shriek reached their ears.

Remus rolled over to face the door and Sirius propped himself up behind him. Remus felt a lovely twinge in his belly as Sirius’ warmth leant into him.

In the doorway stood James, palms pressed against the lenses of his glasses. A flash of brilliant red over his shoulder gave away Evans presence behind him.

“I do the shrieking here, Prongs,” Remus said with deliberate mildness, and he reached for the edge of the cloak, pulling it upwards to cover his lap.

“You drugged us,” Sirius said¸ accusingly. “You should have been better prepared for any outcome.”

James made an odd gurgling noise that could have meant anything, then pulled his specs from his face and snapped them at the nose piece.

Sirius snorted. It ruffled Remus’ hair. “Furthermore, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before, Jim.”

James gurgled again, more vehemently. He stepped backwards hurriedly, stumbling into Evans and tripping before ushering her out the room and slamming the door shut again. Happily, he was too traumatised to think of locking it again, and they heard two sets of stunned footsteps speeding across the floorboards.

Remus turned back to Sirius, eyebrows raised. “Told you it was the absolute perfect payback. Now, where were we?”

 

_fin_


End file.
